Reusable launch vehicles including the space shuttle are known. Weapon delivery systems which are self guided following launch of the system are also known. An example of this type of system includes the cruise missile. The cruise missile is normally rocket launched from a stationary or mobile platform and includes its own internal navigation equipment to enable the cruise missile, given its originating location coordinates, to identify and fly under its own power to a specific target. The cruise missile is very effective at delivering relatively small explosive payloads to a target. Disadvantages of the cruise missile include: (1) it travels at subsonic velocities and is susceptible to being detected and destroyed by enemy fire; (2) it includes its own engine and fuel, reducing its payload; (3) it can strike against a single target only; and (4) it is not a reusable platform.
It is therefore desirable to provide a reusable air vehicle having improved survivability and a reduced detection signature, which carries no propulsion system, but is operable at high altitudes and travels at higher than sonic speed. It is also desirable to provide a reusable air vehicle to reduce the operating costs of delivering a weapons payload.